


Brilliance

by archipelago41



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archipelago41/pseuds/archipelago41
Summary: Longshot, Dazzler, and the star they wear.
Relationships: Alison Blaire/Longshot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates, kind of. In the amount that I could expand in a drabble, anyway.

In the Mojoverse, _uemeur_ have a shape. It is the glow of Longshot's eye, the shine of his powers, and it is his _uemeur_ ; that which makes Longshot himself. He forgets and starts anew, but he is the golden eight-pointed star of his uemeur.

Alison Blaire draws her stars with eight points, and it is part of her brand. They are light, and they are her in a way that she's never been able to articulate. Sometimes, the merch uses a burst of light--the four cardinal points around a jagged beam--but she always comes back to the star.


End file.
